Elena at the Carnival
by equuswhispers
Summary: While helping run the carnival, Elena gets injured and has to call her boyfriend **Stelena** I will continue if you so desire... Please review and let me know! it means a lot!
1. Chapter 1

"Let's make Caroline proud!"

Bonnie and I split off at that, each of us going our separate ways in order to take care of all the problems at the school carnival. We are trying our hardest to do a 'Caroline' job, but overachieving is not exactly our specialty.

Even though the weather is miserable, the carnival is busy. People bustle about, waiting in lines, buying food, and trying to find the most exciting rides. I wasn't expecting this many people in this weather though, despite it being a Friday night.

A steady mist of rain fogs the air, and a steady breeze blows, making it frigid out here. I shiver, not properly dressed for this weather. Earlier, it was sunny and humid, and my tank top and shorts were making me unbearably hot. But now, I am shivering.

The balloon popping booth needed more prizes, so my first stop was the supply area; a huge tent in the fair corner of the fairgrounds that houses everything that we could possibly need to make this whole thing run smoothly. AS It comes into view, I catch a glimpse of Stefan's back, walking towards a booth, holding a box of prizes. He must be running errands as I am. I smile at the thought of being able to see him soon. _Snap out of it Elena. You still have plenty of work to do before this is all over for tonight._ I am a volunteer, and I need to concentrate on my job.

I grab the nearest box of prizes I can find and take off back into the rain. The drops are becoming harsher now, as I each individual droplet is coated in ice. The view in front of me is like a wall of water. People are beginning to take cover under the nearest outcroppings of the fairground's roofs. My shivering continues relentlessly, despite my increase in speed. The running is not helping my case.

Finally, I make it to the booth and leave the prizes for someone else to deal with. I have lost all the possibility of being nicer than I have to be. All I think about now is getting warm and dry.

I start running back toward the parking lot…my goal is to grab my jacket, or sneak home. I weigh the consequences as I run, leaving and getting dry versus the wrath of Caroline. I decide going home is worth it. I can handle a scolding.

I pick up my pace as take a shortcut. There is a small dirt path that leads all the way around the perimeter of the carnival. The best part is, there aren't any children waving around their prizes twice their size and hitting innocent bystanders. So I speed up even more, not having to weave through crowds. The rain has turned the dirt beneath my feet, and suddenly my traction is gone.

The crack from my leg radiates up my entire body. I look down to see my ankle in a foreign position. I scream in pain, but my cry is drown out my the pounding of the rain and roar of the wind. Tears spring into my eyes as I pull myself to a discarded bench nearby. I am far away from any ears that might hear me.

Adrenaline courses through my veins, making the pain in my leg dissipate slightly, but I don't dare move it. I can still feel the pain intensify with every beat of my frantic heart. My mind goes blank, in a state of pure panic. All I wish for is to be curled up next to Stefan.

 _Stefan. Call Stefan. He'll know what to do._

I don't know how is manage to do it, but before I know it, my shaky, numb fingers are dialing Stefan's cell. I pray that he picks up.

"Hey Elena."

"Stefan! Thank god you answered."

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I …need your help." my voice is shaky with pain and shivering.

"Tell me where you care."

"I'm on the perimeter path."

"I'll be there in 10 seconds"

And then he hangs up.

I know he must have been running at vamp-speed, because he gets to me faster than what he predicted. But my sobs made it feel like longer.

"Oh my god." his eyes drift to my ankle, and he cringes.

My shuddering is causing my leg to hurt even more than it already is. I sob, whimpering whenever my leg moves. Stefan crouches in front of me, then takes off his leather jacket and gently lays it over my shoulders. I take in his scent of him, and it brings me comfort instantly. He puts his hand on the back of my neck and brings my eyes up to meet his.

"Relax, ok? You're going to be fine,"

I pull him to me and bury my face into his chest. And I let myself cry. Stefan' arms encircle me, and a sudden warmth embraces my body.

"It hurts." I get out between breaths.

"Let's get you to the hospital." his voice is like velvet, smooth and calming even in my hysteria.

He wipes a tear from my cheek as I pull back to face him.

"I'm going to carry you, and it's going to hurt a bit…ok?"

I nod, and Stefan slips an arm under my knees and around my back. I yelp as he lift me up into his embrace.

"Shh. It's alright" he whispers into my hair.

I put my arms around his neck and rest my head against his body as he holds me close.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I can respond, Stefan takes off running at an inhuman pace. Every raindrop sings against my skin at this speed, but within seconds, we are at his car.

He softly sets me down in the back seat, and when I try to sit up, he lays a hand on my shoulder, urging me down.

"Lay down and relax. I promise not to crash ok?" I force a smile at that, and agree. No need for a seatbelt with him driving.

I closed my eyes and put my hand to my forehead, trying to figure out why this happened. I scolded myself for being so stupid, for wanting to go home so early, and for running in mud. _Did mom and dad teach you nothing as a kid?_

"What happened Elena?" Stefan's calming voice broke me out of my trance.

"I wanted to go home and it started raining. I was stupid enough to start running to my car, and slipped in the mud. I'm sorry i had to call you Stef."

"Don't be sorry. You know you can call me whenever you need me. And that includes when you've broken your leg."

"How bad is it?"

Stefan sighed as he parked. This wasn't a good sign.

"Let's just get it Xrayed ok?"

He opened my door and i maneuvered myself as carefully as possible to make it easier for him to pick me up.

"Ah!" tears welled up in my eyes again as Stefan cradled my body against him.

"Sorry sweetheart"

The worst part about walking into an emergency room? Having every single person in the waiting room stare at you as you come in. They all are trying to figure out what is wrong with you, and if you actually are hurt, or just being wimpy.

Eight pairs of eyes examined me while i tried to hide my face in Stefan's chest. He didn't seem you notice the people. He was only concerned with me. And i loved him for it.

"You can head right back there" the nurse motioned towards a pair of double doors.

After a lengthy series of irrelevant questions form the doctor, they Xrayed my leg. The pain was sickening as they positioned my leg on the table. My vision blurred and fuzzed in and out of focus. Thankfully someone noticed.'

"I think she needs some pain meds first."

Someone sterilized my arm. I felt a prick. And then everything went black.


End file.
